Extra Credit (song)
Extra Credit ''is the third track on the ''Extra Credit (EP) released by Melanie Martinez on November 13, 2019. The song begins off slow and escalades like a moment from a movie scene where the plot thickens and the climax occurs. From there, the first verse is quick and cunning with the very forward lyrics. The bridge tapers off again with a slow, 'mourning' like sound then transitions perfectly with the right effects to make the sound of sympathy quickly vanish and pushes the guilt back on the character in the chorus. The song races with sound on and off. But then, it closes off with a tempo that 'pleads' with the character for a chance of redemption. Theme Extra Credit is a track about so called, 'abusing the system.' Someone that tried to succeed and get away with everything but everything they've done has finally come to a crashing halt. Lyrics Intro Do you think you deserve it? All of the extra credit? I think that you've earned it When you got that big whooping on your ass Verse 1 Of all of the things you could do Your lying and cheating have caught up to you Doesn't karma play nice? There's nothing now your deception you could suffice Bridge Because nobody trusts you anymore Now your face is down when you walk through the door Chorus The consequences have finally caught up And the time you pay might never be enough Because no longer can you afford to suck up With your extra credit Your extra credit, your extra credit Verse 2 You can try your excuses, as many as you want Like the many times you tried to be a flaunt Getting your way when others could not No extra points are earned as much as you daunt Bridge Because nobody trusts you anymore Now your face is down when you walk through the door Chorus The consequences have finally caught up And the time you pay might never be enough Because no longer can you afford to suck up With your extra credit Your extra credit, your extra credit Chorus Oh, the consequences have finally caught up The time you pay might never be enough Because no longer can you afford to suck up With your extra credit Your extra credit, your extra credit Verse 3 You still beg for mercy to this day You will always be a mess, no matter what you say Because you broke all of the rules and tried to get away Chances have gone for all of your mistakes Chorus The consequences have finally caught up And the time you pay might never be enough Because no longer can you afford to suck up With your extra credit Your extra credit, your extra credit Chorus The consequences have finally caught up And the time you pay might never be enough Because no longer can you afford to suck up With your extra credit Your extra credit, your extra credit __NOEDITSECTION__